


sweet mornings

by GoingKnowhere



Series: of moodboards and ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Sleepy mornings with Jim ♥*gender neutral reader





	sweet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic sort of came out of nowhere. I mean I had this moodboard idea/color scheme in mind for some time, but I didn’t know how to go about it? I knew I wanted something on the fluff side for the fic and thankfully this idea came about and now here we are! 
> 
> I wrote this in a matter of hours and I’m surprised as you all probably are about that lol
> 
> But it is Gender Neutral and very soft and cute and I hope you all enjoy ♥♥♥

_*i do not own the images used to make the moodboard, nor am i making any revenue off of it. it was just made for entertainment purposes_

 

* * *

 

 

**_sweet mornings_ **

 

Coming to gradually, the soft scent of roses tickling your nose from across the room, you found yourself snuggling closer to the warm body wrapped around you. That body shifted in response to your movement, strong arms tightening their grip around your midsection.

 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jim murmured, the warmth of his breath ghosting over your neck. The sensation settled you, grounding you as you relished in his hug. The moment lasted for only so long, though, as soon you began to feel the soreness in your muscles thanks to being curled up in the same position for so long. To your surprise, however, in your attempt to relieve the soreness, you discovered that Jim’s arms were the only thing keeping you from tumbling out of your shared bed.

 

A fact you relayed to your partner, along with a request for him to move over.

 

Jim shifted his body, but soon stopped and gave a snort. “Your daughter is curled up right against my back.”

 

Huffing a laugh, you replied, “Oh, now that she’s taking up the majority of our bed she’s my daughter?”

 

“Yes,” he said, his voice coming out amused and clear as Jim became more awake.

 

“Of course,” you said, dryly. You weren’t even going to attempt to suggest moving her over. Ever since you and Jim had adopted Penelope as a tiny, white kitten from the shelter seven months ago, she had you both wrapped around her paws. Jim especially. More often than not, if she was going to sleep with someone, that someone was Jim.

 

You didn’t mind, though. You enjoyed the adorableness of the two together.

 

“We need to have a talk with her about hogging the bed.”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but not right now. She’s sleeping and I’m starting to get hungry.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Now that he mentioned it… “Doughnuts sound pretty good right now.”

 

“Doughnuts, huh?” Jim laughed and you knew he was keen on the idea. “If you get the coffee started, I can dart to the bakery down the street.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” you grinned. “This is shaping up to be a rather sweet morning.”

 

“The absolute sweetest,” Jim agreed. “But that’s not unusual. With you, every moment is sweet as can be.”

 

~ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥♥♥♥


End file.
